Tough Nut to Crack
by Retrimesuroth
Summary: Rogue is picked up by Magneto when she gets to Bayville and decides she wants in with the Acolytes. Romy and possibly any other pairings that are requested. Rated M for language and potential adult scenes.
1. Do you like chess?

A/N: So here it is, my first ever X-Men fanfic, Romy and multi-chapter fic! Cool, no! So, R&R, because I need to know what you guys think and it would help a lot. I take any kind of criticism, however, pointless, anonymous flaming will not be tolerated. You've been warned. Anywho, X-Men and Romy lovers, ENJOY! I'll try and put in some more pairings, if there's anyone you really want to see together then ask me nicely and I shall deliver.

* * *

The young girl stepped off the bus, nineteen years old. A pretty Southerner blessed with deep, green eyes and auburn hair in curls which hung down to the middle of her back. What made it impossible for this girl to walk by unnoticed were the two streaks of pure white hair which hung by her face. She often cursed herself for standing out so easily when all she wanted to do was disappear.

As she walked by the side of the bus in her dark green coat which covered her right down to her knees, a man in his mid-twenties fell in-step beside her. "It sure is dark out here, are you sure you should be walking alone?" He asked.

"Ah'm sure," was her short reply, she was in no mood for conversation.

The guy didn't take the hint. "Know where you're headed?"

She slipped a black glove off her right hand. "Yah."

"I don't mean to be rude, miss, but it sure doesn't seem that way. Now I, on the other hand…"

'_Great' _she thought, '_the man wants ta make a speech. Why do people always think ah wanna be talked ta?' _She looked at the man talking away beside her and sized him up. She knew she could fight him but thought better of it. She turned a corner into a dark street and carried on walking down to the end of the street. She dropped her bag on the floor and held the metal fence about 10 feet tall in front of her. '_Shit'._

She sighed when she realised that her stalker had stopped talking when she turned the corner. '_Dang, ah thought he was just talkative.'_

She yawned and knew that she needed to end this quickly. '_So, how do ah play this?' _she asked herself.

The green-eyed girl slowly turned around and came face to face with her 'attackers'. Two grown men faced her, one with a small blade, only about five inches long, the other man being the one that wouldn't leave her alone previously. She rolled her eyes and took off her remaining glove, shoving it into her coat and deciding that it wouldn't be necessary to take off her coat and instead settled for rolling up the sleeves.

The guy with the blade pointed to her sports bag. "Give us the bag."

"No."

Her stalker decided to speak up. "He wasn't asking you miss, he was telling you."

She put on a concerned face and let them think she was scared, she turned to stare at her bag and when she turned back to face the men the look of concern had completely disappeared from her face and instead a youthful smile played on her lips. She even giggled slightly when she told them once again and for the final time, "No."

Her stalker was getting pissed. "Cut her" he said.

His friend advanced towards the young woman, holding his blade in the most ridiculous way. '_Amateur'_, she thought and launched her right foot to his hand and knocked the blade clean out of it. She remembered that she wanted this over and done with so she could sleep soon and moved forward. Looking at him straight in his shock-filled eyes, she reluctantly moved her left hand up to his face.

His memories, thoughts, ambitions, everything ran straight into her. Two little girls playing in a paddling pool and laughing, a blonde woman running up to the girls with a couple of cheeseburgers from the barbeque further down the garden. '_Gee, ah bet his kids 'd beh proud o' their daddy, muggin' young girls.' _The thick set man fell onto the floor, limp. She knew he wasn't dead, she wouldn't hold on long enough for that. She stared at the man and then looked up to find his 'friend' had disappeared. "Was it something I said?"

"Maybe, you seemed to have a slight attitude," she heard someone chuckle. She looked ahead and her eyes met those of an older man, maybe almost sixty years old.

"Do ya want something?" She asked, her voice not faltering despite the great sense that she was being watched.

The old man stood firm, not advancing or retreating. "My name is Erik, I'm like you and I don't underestimate your incredible power, unlike that moron." He pointed to the girl's latest victim. "I like walking, I think it's the best thing I can do at my age and tonight I was rather in the mood. I walked past the bus station and saw you. I thought nothing of it at first but then I also noticed two men tailing you, one probably without your knowledge. I slowed down a little and then you turned this corner. I was curious as to how you'd handle it; I had the feeling that you were a lot smarter than you made out. Then I saw your little performance and I thank God for my curiosity."

"Ah see, an' what do ya want?" said the young girl, turning increasingly impatient.

"I run an operation aiming for mutant superiority, I am in charge of five powerful mutants and I want you to join us," Erik replied. The young woman was speechless. "You look very tired, if you join us at the base, you can have a room for the night, free of charge, then hear what I have to say in the morning."

"And ah'm supposed to trust ya!" She almost found the situation laughable.

"No, you don't have to trust me, but I am telling you now that I haven't lied to you once since we met and I think that's a good start. Also, you're a tough girl, I'm sure you would be alright at our base." Erik said this sincerely and she knew it. She was so tired she would have slept anywhere that night so why not in a warm bed? Plus, this guy just saw her in action, she doubted that he'd try to mug her.

"I guess-" she started.

"Splendid! My dear girl, I'm sure you will get along with us all. Like I say, you can have a room for the night and take as much time as you need to decide what you think about our cause," Erik said happily. "I know you're tired but I'll introduce you to everyone and then you can go to…Gambit's room. He can stay in the living room, I'm sure."

The girl was happy she'd be on her own, she needed time to sort through the newest memories of the guy still unconscious on the floor. At least with a mutant she got a new power and got something out of the blinding headaches but this asshole was just taking up mind space. '_Dick'._

Erik paused by her side. She realised that he had stopped moving and looked at him. "What is your name, young lady?" he asked. She didn't even think to divulge that information but what harm could it do?

"Mah name's Rogue."

"What a unique name, I like it." Erik said. "Don't think you ever have to tell me your real name, okay?" Rogue smiled. "Tell me, Rogue, do you like chess?"

* * *

A/N: Coooooooooooooooool, I did it. I like it, what did you think? The chapters will get longer, I am just very tired. Goodbye, I am off to eat cookies... 


	2. What Harm Could it do?

A/N: Two chapters in 24 hours, I am very pleased with myself, I will try very hard to update again as soon as possible. For the meantime, enjoy, R&R! This chapter is dedicated to knoxvilleloversc because that was my first ever good review.

* * *

Rogue stepped into the hallway of the large house shaped like a dome. She looked straight ahead and could see a kitchen. The whole place was quiet. "So, where are these five mutants you're supposed to be in charge of?" she asked suspiciously. She still hadn't put her gloves back on, just in case.

"Well my dear, it is three 'o' clock on a Thursday morning. They'll be sleeping." he answered, locking the front door and guiding her to the bottom of the staircase five feet in front of them. "GAMBIT!" he shouted. "_Gambit? What's his power? He can control poker chips?' _"Gambit, there you are. Come." Erik talked to him with virtually no manners. Nothing like how he'd talked to Rogue.

A tall man stood at the top of the stairs. He had messy, brown hair that hung over his forehead and was wearing grey pyjama pants and a murky white t-shirt. What really made him stand out though, Rogue noticed, were his eyes. Red irises on black eyes. They were very strange but Rogue wasn't phased. She thought they were prettier than the normal colours of eyes. She thought he would be fairly irritated at being called like that at three in the morning but he was just smirking. '_What's so amusing?'_ she thought. He didn't walk or run down the stairs, he sauntered. Like it was some kind of pleasure to watch him. Rogue hoped that she wouldn't have to be in his presence too long. '_Ah'm not in the mood for any more testosterone today.' _

'Gambit' got to the bottom of the stairs and faced Erik. "What is it, homme?" Rogue recognised the accent straight away. The guy was a Cajun. From the south, like her. He looked over to her and smirked, "Who's de femme?" he asked Erik but didn't take his eyes off her. Rogue didn't feel entirely comfortable with him watching her.

"Do ya have ta stare?" she asked with narrowed eyes looking straight into his. He started laughing.

Erik stepped in. "Children, can we please not start an argument." He took Gambit a step to the right. "This girl is called Rogue, she's a mutant, just been in a fight, well, it was a little one-sided but," Erik winked at Rogue. "So anyway, I want you to stay in the living room so she can have your room just for tonight. She is quite exhausted and we'll have a meeting tomorrow to see if she would like to join us permanently." Gambit looked a little confused but then snapped out of it.

"Right den, let me show you where you're stayin' chere." He didn't seem to want to put up a fight. "It's not everyday Remy has a belle femme stayin' in his room." Erik snorted loudly.

"Remy?" Rogue asked, choosing to ignore the fact that the first thing that this guy had said to her was a complete lie.

"Oui, Remy LeBeau, at your service." He went to take her hand when she realised that it was still uncovered. She snatched away and leapt back. Remy looked shocked at her reaction. "Remy won't hurt you cherie," he said, his expression almost concerned.

"It's not personal, ah jus', it's jus' mah power is all." She stated simply.

"You do look tired, follow me, chere" he told her with a bright look on his face. He led her up the stairs and showed her into his room, the first on the right in a long corridor of six rooms. She walked inside and saw a simple room. Opposite the door was a small window with a queen size bed underneath it The white sheets and black duvet and pillow covers were slightly messed up but she didn't care. There was a small bedside table with a small white plastic lamp, an alarm clock and a pack of cards on top. Rogue's vision hovered over the pack of cards for a while. '_Gambit, what did ah expect?'_ There was a large wardrobe opposite the bed and table to Rogue's left. The place looked cosy. She put her bag down in front of the bed and sat cross-legged on it. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. After about half a minute she realised that there was still a presence in the doorway, watching her. Severely irritated, she opened her eyes, meeting the Cajun's that were staring at her.

"What do ya wan', swamp rat?" Rogue asked, pleased with her nickname for him. The Cajun put on a distressed look and put his hand to his chest.

"Dat hurt, chere." He couldn't keep that look on his face and a smirk played on his lips. "Remy wants to know what his cherie is doin'."

"Ah am NOT YOUR cherie," Rogue said, extremely annoyed. She realised she'd have to explain for him to leave her alone. "Mah power is absorption, ah can' t have skin to skin contact with someone unless I want their memories, thoughts, in the case of a mutant, powers, basically their whole life force. Tonight, some guy tried ta mug meh and I was too tired to fight him properly so ah absorbed him and if ah want a good night's sleep ah have to sort out his memories and his life and lock it in mah head before ah try ta sleep, okay!"

Remy looked at her, picked up his cards and left her with a satisfied smirk. "Okay, mon cherie," he decided to put extra emphasis on the 'mon' part. He closed the door behind him and left her staring at the door until she heard his footsteps go all the way down the stairs. She released the breath that she didn't realise she'd been holding until that moment. '_Stupid swamp rat.'_ She closed her eyes again and returned to the newest batch of memories. She locked 'Harry' away in some dark corner of her brain hoping he wouldn't put up too much of a fight anytime soon. She doubted that if any of the psyches were to take over, it would be him. Carol, she scared Rogue the most. She was dead but it creeped Rogue out that a part of Ms Marvel was still alive and kicking inside her head.

Again, Rogue remembered how tired she was. She took off her green coat, belt, t-shirt, shoes and socks. She decided to keep her jeans on in case she needed to make a quick escape any time soon. She laid on the bed and pulled the covers over her head. The bed smelt of Gumbo. Rogue chuckled to herself. She hadn't had good Southern cooking in a long time. She closed her eyes and was asleep seconds later.

* * *

Rogue's eyes shot open, her pupils shrinking with the sudden intrusion of light. She shot up and pulled her knees up to her chin as the memories from the night before came rushing back to her. She relaxed a little but was still wary of the intentions of this 'operation' as Erik had called it. She cursed herself for being so stupid. There are six mutants here. SIX! Rogue is strong but six on one doesn't present good odds for her. She pulled on her t-shirt, belt and socks from the night before. She put on her doc martens and tied them properly and ruffled through her green pockets and found her gloves. She was about to pull on her left one and then stopped. She didn't know these people. What if things got ugly? She put her gloves back in her coat and left that off as well. She glanced at the alarm clock, it was just past midday. '_Ah've had a good sleep then, no naghtmares.' _She picked up her coat and sports bag and opened the door gently. She peered through the crack in the door. The hallway was empty and so she carefully opened the door the whole way and slipped into the abandoned hallway. She started to tread quietly down the stairs. When she got to the bottom she put her coat and bag next to the exit and took the small chain off the large metal door, just in case. She took a deep breath and walked down the hall and into the kitchen.

She swallowed hard as she entered and saw the mutants in there. It was a large kitchen, with a stove that looked as if it had never been used to her right. A sink at the far end of the room and the small refrigerator to her left. There were only half in there. The Cajun charmer she had met the night before was one at the six-seater wooden table. He was sat at the end of the table, wearing a very worn looking brown trench coat, facing her. He smirked. "You like your sleep, don't you chere?"

The other two that were in the room were staring at her. She hated it when people stared. "Don' get clever, swamp rat," she snapped back at him.

One of the others, a young boy with bright orange hair, laughed very, very loudly. "Hey! This Sheila's got pizzazz, I like her," He said in an Australian accent. "What's your name?"

"What's yours?" She snapped, she couldn't afford to trust these people all of a sudden. She had no idea what they wanted with her.

The orange haired boy stood up on his chair and announced, "I am St. John Allerdyce of Australia, and you are?" Rogue was shocked that he wasn't more defensive. She had been very snappy after all. She was also a little shocked at his obvious insanity but that didn't bother her greatly.

"Mah name's Rogue."

John cocked his head a little. "Okies." He stepped down off the chair and got back to flicking a little lighter he was holding. '_Gambit's got a pack o' cards, what's with this guy?'_ she thought.

"An' your other name?" she asked.

St. John knew what she meant straight away. "Oh, I'm Pyro." Rogue giggled inwardly. '_What a surprise.'_ "I can manipulate the fire, I can't create it, hence the lighter."

Rogue's eyes fell on the other mutant in the room, a heavy set man staring at the table. "An' you are?" she asked him.

The man looked up at her and said "I am Colossus." He had a very thick Russian accent. Suddenly, his skin turned into some kind of metal, maybe steel. Whatever it was, it looked very strong. '_He could probably crack my ribs with a flick.' _

She snapped out of her thoughts of her bones breaking. "Impressive, what's your real name?"

His skin turned back to normal. "Piotr Rasputin; it is completely coincidental, I am of no relation." He said this as if expecting her to make some kind of snide comment. '_Ah bet he's had his fair share.'_

Rogue then noticed that Remy hadn't taken his eyes off her since she entered the room. She opened her mouth to say something to him, probably something mean, when the door opened behind her. She spun round and saw Erik enter closely followed by a huge beast of a man. About seven foot tall having to bend to get through the door and built like a brick shithouse. Piotr had nothing on this guy. A little man who looked almost like a monkey in a long coat also followed them in. Panic struck Rogue and she realised that her back was to the other three in the room. She dashed to the opposite end of the room so she was facing all of them, just in case.

"Rogue," Erik spoke up, "Please don't panic, no harm will come to you." She stared at him in disbelief. Why should she trust him? She decided to voice her concerns.

"What do ya'll want?" she asked, her voice never faltering.

Erik kept his eyes on her. "Pyro, Gambit, Colossus, move away from the table, will you, this room is a little too overcrowded." They understood and moved to stand behind him, giving her some space. She remembered her arms were exposed and relaxed a little, knowing that if the worst came to the worst she could absorb the strongest ones. "My dear, I want you to join us."

She raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

"I believe in mutant superiority, it gets us into a lot of trouble sometimes and I think you'd be an asset to our team." He said, almost hopefully.

"So what, ah'd be a bodyguard o' something?" she asked, still slightly confused.

Erik smiled, "You'd do anything to help us get closer to our goal."

"An' that's mutant-"

"Superiority, yes," Erik interrupted her.

" What if ah don't believe in that?" she pointed out.

"We're not constantly fighting, child. We have lives, go out eating, drinking, walking, like normal people. This is just something to achieve and that we may have to cancel plans every so often for a mission. I don't think you need to truly believe in it, you just shouldn't really be totally against it so much that the idea makes you sick."

Rogue smiled, in spite of herself.

"Like I say, you would be an asset to our team and if you promise to fight with us, you will have a place to stay, food, drink, a life. We're all friends here." Rogue looked over the people in the room. "Look, you already met these three, correct?" He pointed to Remy, John and Piotr. Rogue nodded. "I am Erik Lensherr a.k.a Magneto. I can't control metal. This," he pointed to the monkey man, "is James Wyngarde a.k.a Mastermind, extraordinary talent, he can control people's minds, their perception and vision." Rogue didn't like the sound of that much. Erik pointed to the last one in the room. "This is Victor Creed a.k.a Sabertooth, you can probably guess his talents." Rogue didn't like 'Sabertooth' or 'Mastermind' already but the others seemed bearable. Remy; well, she would just have to see about him.

"Ah see, well ah guess that sounds…okay," Rogue still didn't trust them but she didn't think any harm would come to her so what was she waiting for? "No, ah've always stood alone, ah don't think it's a good idea to-"

"You're going to turn down a place to stay, a stable home just because of previous, well, bad luck!" Erik said, shocked at her defensive nature.

Rogue thought about his words. A stable home? Home? The last home she had was with Irene and everything about her life with her was just a lie. Maybe she would be safe here. How would Mystique find her here? Bayville; she hadn't even considered staying here for long but now it didn't seem like a bad idea. This guy really wants her to stay. No-one's wanted her in so long. She's been ignored, beaten, spat at, had bricks thrown at her. If she kept running, eventually she'll run out of places to go. Maybe staying in one place would be a good idea. What harm could it do?

"Ah'll stay," She said quietly, not sure if she'd made the best or most destructive decision of her life. Or both. '_Ah guess Ah'll find out.'_

She looked over the faces in the room and rested on Remy's. The swamp rat was smirking.

* * *

A/N: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay, I like it, I realise that there isn't nearly enough Rogue and Remy interaction in there yet but THERE WILL BE! I loves Romy so much.

knoxvilleloversc: Thankyou for the review, I'm so happy you like it and I hope you liked this chapter too.


	3. Sympathy for the Devil

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men so please don't sue Mr. Lee, you're my idol!**

**Just a few shout outs guys:**

**knoxvilleloversc: Glad you liked both chapters and hope it's the same for this one.**

**Black-rose23: Thanks for you review, there will be more Gambit and Rogue interaction seeing as I slightly neglected it at first.**

**CrazyDragon004: Tis true, Romy will forever be great. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Fairy of Anime: Here they are, slightly, and there will be more X-Men so do not fret.**

**musagirl15: Glad you like it. There will be plenty of Romy without a doubt and probably some other pairings too.**

**RG Marie: Yes, make way for the explosive arguments, they will come as soon as possible but this chapter I had her softening up a little first.**

**X-Storm: Glad you like it so much. It is very good to have an open mind and I think Rogue would have made a great Acolyte. That idea isn't explored nearly enough. Enjoy the chapter and thanks for the support. ;-)**

**Ren Tsukino: Thanks for the review. As I've said before I love the idea of Rogue being an Acolyte, that would have rocked. Stupid X-Men got in the way grumbles angrily and yeah, you gotta love Remy. Anywho, enjoy.**

And everyone else, enjoy the chapter. I'm really gonna qut effort into this story, I'm so proud of it now, Toodles.

* * *

She stared hard at the board. After a fair few seconds of deliberation her hand reached out to pick up the pawn and move it a square forward. Erik smiled and moved his knight to the side of her pawn.

"How are you Rogue?" he asked.

Rogue looked up from the game. "Ah'm fine, why?" she replied. She took out his knight with her opposing one.

The Master of Magnetism watched her take his piece off the board. "You don't seem very…here, today."

'_Ah'm always like that'_ she thought. "Ah'm ok, ah promise…" she thought for a second. "There is one thing though."

Erik raised his eyebrows, beckoning for her to continue.

"It's just that ah'm sure Remy is kinda bothered with me taking his room, the sofa can't be very easy ta sleep on." Erik chuckled a little.

"Don't worry Rogue, I'm sure he will survive a few more nights, especially for such a _belle femme_." He said, mocking the Cajun's mannerisms.

Rogue smiled back at the old man. It had only been a week but she felt settled here. Erik was like a grandfather to her. Something she'd never had. She'd really started to care for him. Also for Piotr and John, they were slowly becoming her friends, she was very careful, after all, when it came to making friends.

She wasn't so keen on people. She remembered her attitude in-built from being so young. '_I don't have friends, friends let you down.'_ She sighed inwardly. '_A lot like family.'_

Rogue didn't let her mind stay on the subject. She was distracted anyway with another headache closing in on her. Her mind was ticking like a bomb constantly. She still didn't know for sure what would happen when it really went off. '_Chernobyl, maybe?'_

Erik took out one of her pawns with his castle. He pulled a half-smile but frowned when he looked up and saw Rogue rubbing her forehead.

"Is that another headache Rogue?"

"Yah, ah'll be ok." She replied.

He took a small brown plastic case from his pocket and presented it to her.

"What's thaht?" she asked him.

"Painkillers, they should help your headaches, they're for the most severe cases."

Rogue took off the lid and tipped two small, white tablets into her hand. She eyed them suspiciously and then looked at the label. '_Prescription.' _She dry-swallowed them and hoped they would work fairly soon. She certainly didn't feel great.

Erik looked at her for a second with concern. He then smiled broadly. "I'm going have to go now, I have some business to deal with. I'll see you later child." He said to her.

"Ok, ah'll talk ta ya later." She almost felt guilty for just having a very weak smile to reciprocate.

She watched Erik leave and then turned back to the chess board. She began to pick up each piece and put it back in place. She didn't notice the presence coming up behind her.

Remy LeBeau coughed loudly and smirked as Rogue jumped straight out of her seat and spun round. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"How'd ya do thaht?" She asked suspiciously.

He looked slightly confused. "Do what chere?" he asked innocently.

'_Definitely fake.'_

"Ya know what!" She raised her voice. "Ya didn't even make a sound. Ah didn't hear ya coming." '_Ah always hear 'em coming,'_ she added silently.

The smirk never left his face. "A good t'ief knows how t' b' quiet, chere."

"Thief? Yo' a thief?"

"Oui, I was." He told her politely.

Rogue couldn't judge. She'd done far worse. "Ah see." She put the last knight on the middle of the board back in place and felt his eyes in her back. '_He knows ah don't lahke him staring.' _She turned around again. "What is it ya want Gambit?"

He raised his eyebrows suggestively at her. "Remy wan' a lot o' t'ings chere, but he'll settle fo' takin' his cherie t' de mall."

Rogue glared at him. She stood straight up to stare him right in the eyes at his level. "Number one; ah'm naht in the mood fo' the mall so ah think ah'll pass. Number two;" Gambit knew what was coming. She pointed a finger into his chest as she spat the words. "Ah am NOT YOUR cherie!"

Remy grinned at her. He was just happy to get a reaction from her, and with Rogue, the meaner the better. "Oui chere," Rogue grimaced at the word, "but Remy figured you'd maybe wan' some new clothes and t'ings."

She opened her mouth to speak but then thought for a second. The swamp rat had a point. She didn't have many possessions and especially as she was looking to settle here, for the moment anyway, she may need some new stuff.

She missed the new clothes smell. She was tired of the smell that all her clothes had now. If tired had a scent, her and her things reeked of it.

She was about to agree then thought twice again. "Who's going?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"John, Piotr…and moi," he chose to give the last part with a seductive whisper. Rogue grimaced once again. His efforts were embarrassing.

She sighed and agreed to go. Remy grinned. Since she had met Remy a week ago, he had always greeted her with a sly smirk or grin. She'd never seen him just give a soft genuine smile. It was slightly unnerving but it did take a lot to make Rogue nervous. She realised that she, herself, didn't smile at him at all either. Then she remembered why.

"Meet me by the door in an hour, it's a date cherie." He called back to her as he walked out of the door.

"It's naht a date swamp rat!" She yelled. He had also never called her by her name. She's always chere or cherie. '_Stupid swamp rat.'  
_

* * *

The four mutants walked into the overcrowded mall and towards the nearest empty bench. St. John and Rogue remained standing while Piotr and Remy sat down.

"So, where are we headed mate?" asked the hyperactive Aussie.

"Rogue," the Russian began, ignoring John, "would you like some company or just go by yourself?"

Rogue smiled. The guy was a sweetheart. "Ah'm probably best by mahself, sugah. When will ah meet ya'll?" she asked them.

"Three at de food court, it'll be Remy's treat chere," he said with a wink.

"Cheers mate, I'm really craving a cheese-" John began.

"Not you John," Remy said, not taking his eyes off Rogue. She just rolled her eyes and stalked off.

She went through a fair few shops picking up things along the way. She had more than enough money with the huge wad of cash that Magneto had given her. By the time it got to three she was filled up with about six bags of jeans and t-shirts with some underwear and toiletries. She headed towards the food court and saw John sat at a table next to the walkway. She headed to the table and sat across from the empty seat next to him and watched him flick his lighter.

"Wheah are the others?" she asked him.

"Getting the food," he stated simply.

"But y'all don't know what ah want," she said.

"Remy said he knew what to get you, luv." The pyromaniac sniggered a little.

"Speak o' the devil," she said as Remy took the seat next to John and across from her.

"Dat's me chere - Le Diable Blanc." He announced proudly.

"What did ya get meh?" she asked him, eyeing the boxed food suspiciously.

"Gumbo et rice, what else?" he smirked. "Did Remy get it right chere?" He asked with a strange sweetness to his voice. Like he was talking to a small child.

She looked at him with her eyebrows slightly raised and an indifferent expression.

"Yah, it's fahne," she replied, opening the box and being intoxicated by the Cajun spices and smell of cayenne that she hadn't tasted in so long. Rogue couldn't help but voice her approval. "Mmmm."

Remy watched her pick up a fork and start poking through the rice. He then saw her bags under the table. "Productive day, non?" he asked conversationally.

Rogue looked up and saw Piotr coming their way with cheeseburgers and fries for him and John. She smiled at him. "What've y'all been doing today anyway?" she asked.

All three men just shrugged. They were all enticed in their food. The gumbo was so good it had Remy tearing his eyes away from her for a while. Rogue had go used to him staring over the past week but now he was wearing sunglasses. At least before she could see the eyes piercing hers but now it felt different.

Suddenly a familiar sound filled her ears. It was a song with the video playing on the large screen in front of her. Rolling Stones. '_Sympathy for the devil,'_ she smiled. She loved the song and the video. She watched the screen intently, every so often shoving a spork filled with Cajun food into her mouth.

Remy noticed her watching the video and mouthing the words to herself. He appraised her silently for good taste. '_De fille obviously knows good music…and food, o' course.'_ He smirked and got back to his own food.

He then noticed Rogue frown and glance behind her. He looked over her shoulder and saw the cause for her concern. On the other side of the walkway and a few tables further up. Four people were sat chatting and staring at Rogue. It was the Cajun's turn to frown. He knew Rogue hated it when he stared so she must be getting mad for having four strangers doing it.

He leaned over to Rogue. "Don' worry 'bout dem, cherie."

Rogue's eyes looked up at him but she didn't move her head. "Who are they?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Dey're de X-geeks we were telling ya 'bout chere." Remy saw that she still looked uneasy. "De one in de red visor, dat's Summers. Homme has a sort of laser that shoots from his eyes and de visor keeps it under control. De red-head sitting next to him is one Jean-Grey, psychic, telekinetic, de works." He noticed Rogue shudder at the word psychic. He didn't like the idea either. He continued. "De little homme sat in front of dem is called Kurt; teleporter and de last fille is Kitty, can walk t'rough walls."

He sat back and watched Rogue think. Then she did something that he would never have expected. She smiled at him. Not a sarcastic grin, not a scowl, a genuine smile.

He smiled back.

* * *

**A/N: And that was Chapter 3. Please review, I think it's getting better, what do you think?**

**Till next time, Au Revoir.**


	4. Two of a Kind

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men. And the 'Operation: Clone Stan Lee' plan has officially gone out of the window. mumbles angrily**

**A/N: Chapter 4, please enjoy! I worked really hard on this chapter and I want to know if you think I got the characterisation right.

* * *

**

Rogue noticed that they'd all finished their food and the other three Acolytes were watching her, waiting for her next move.

She looked at Remy. "We should go." She said simply. She could have sworn that she saw John's shoulders sink a little at the refusal for a fight. Remy nodded nonetheless.

She picked up all of her bags and followed the other three out of the fire exit on the other side of the food court.

She was walking towards the car when she sensed someone coming up behind her. '_The psychic.' _Rogue spun round to face the woman.

"Want somethin', Red?" She asked menacingly.

The Acolytes stopped dead and approached the pair carefully.

The red-head ignored everyone around them and spoke directly to Rogue. "We only want to help you, Rogue."

The younger girl's eyes widened. "Get outta my head befo' ya see something' ya don't lahke."

"I'm not in your head Rogue. We know about all the mutants in this town. We know what happened. Why you ran away from Mystique."

Remy looked down at Rogue. '_Wha' did she have ta do wit' Mystique?'_

Rogue grew evermore defensive. "Ya know squat!"

The psychic's expression didn't falter. "I know about Carol. I'm guessing I know more than these three."

"It's naht ya're business ta know anythin' about meh. Ah didn't tell anyone fo' a reason." She said solemnly.

"I'm not judging you Rogue, please-"

Rogue waved off her speech and turned to walk to the car.

"Rogue! We can help you."

Rogue stopped in her tracks and turned to her once again. Seven mutants were all watching her.

"No one can help meh, Red. Ah'm fahne as it is anyhow. Ah suggest y'all go back ta where ya came from before ya get hurt."

The four strangers all looked at her with concern and then obeyed. They went back towards the mall without looking back.

'_How the fuck do they know about Carol?'_

The Acolytes watched the backs of the 'X-Men' and made sure they had gone into the mall before turning back to Rogue and walking towards her. They stood in silence for a few seconds before it all got to much for St. John.

"Who's this Carol, then?" He asked earnestly.

Remy kicked him in the shin.

"Just a woman ah used ta know."

"Well, what did ya do? How were you involved with Mystique?" He asked her too many questions.

"John!" Remy shouted before Rogue could. "Knock it off homme."

Rogue didn't look at any of them and just stalked towards the car.

On the way back to the dome the silence was deafening to Rogue.

"So," all eyes were on the girl again, "y'all don't really get on with those guys?"

"Big understatement, cherie."

Rogue looked at Remy to see him smirking at her.

"Somethin' funny, Cajun?" she asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Remy liked de way ya handled y'rself back dere, chere." He leaned closer to her, his extraordinary eyes penetrating hers. "Remy likes a feisty fille."

Rogue yawned. "It's getting old, swamp rat." She said, not missing a beat.

Remy wet his lips. Rogue turned her body to face him properly. "Ya're really in mah space, sugah." Now she leaned closer to him, her lips inches away from his. She smirked as she saw Remy's gaze drop to them. "Step off."

She raised her chin slightly and leaned right back into her seat. He didn't move and was still grinning. "Ah'd rather step on, chere."

"Careful, swamp rat. Ah might hold ya ta that. Ever been comatose befo'?" She asked him with a sickly sweet voice.

"I bet it's worth it."

Then he leaned back into his own seat. He could swear he saw a blush creep up on Rogue's cheeks.

When they got to the dome she went straight up to Remy's room and left her bags at the base of the bed. She sat cross legged on the bed and levitated up. It tended to calm her down.

"Well, Remy never knew y' could do dat, chere." Remy looked at the young woman in amazement.

"For fuck's sake, what is wrong with ya?" She shouted harshly.

The Cajun leapt back as she floated back down to the ground. She walked straight up to him and held her head up to his, searching his eyes for any emotion.

"Ah always hear 'em coming." She said to him simply.

Remy immediately knew what she meant and smirked yet again. "Like I say, I was a t'ief, y' pick dis stuff up."

Rogue sighed deeply. At least he wasn't an enemy. It still bothered her like hell though.

She walked back into the room. She could feel Remy's eyes on her and spun round suddenly.

"Ah thought so," she said.

"What, cherie?" He asked her inquisitively.

"Ya were lookin' at mah ass." Rogue looked hard into his face. His features didn't move in the slightest. "Ya ain't even denying it."

He smirked. "Caught red-handed, non?"

"Why are ya here?" She asked. He always wanted something.

"Remy was wonderin' if he could ask y' a question, chere."

Rogue eyed him suspiciously. "Ah can't guarantee ah'll answer it, swamp rat. She sat on the bed. "Shoot."

"Well, wit' dese powers o' yours. Remy was wonderin' if y'd ever been kissed."

Rogue raised her eyebrows at the personal nature of the question. She even blushed a little. She turned away before Remy could see it and pick on her for it.

"Ah don't really talk about mahself much, swamp rat. Especially naht about mah old life."

The Cajun looked almost disappointed.

"What's your favourite card game, Rogue?"

She sighed but decided to humour him. "Rummy."

"Really? Why's dat chere?"

"Ah'm unbeatable."

He smirked. He was really enjoying this.

"One game o' Rummy. If Remy wins, y' answer his question.

"Yeah sure, I'm gonna play cards with a guy who's nickname is Gambit and always has a pack in his hand. What? Ya think ah'm stupid?"

"Not at all. Remy t'ought y' were unbeatable."

"Ah was."

"Humour me…please." He did his best puppy dog eyes and cocked his head to the right.

Rogue felt embarrassed for the man. She thought she'd give him this one.

"Sure, ah'll play."

Her opponent smirked and immediately pulled out his cards. He dealt them each seven cards and let Rogue start with the first card from the deck.

**3 minutes later.**

"Rummy. T'ree jacks et four sixes." He said proudly.

Rogue wasn't surprised. She put down her cards. Four kings, seven, eight and nine of clubs with the queen of hearts.

"Nearly, chere." Remy told her. He was too used to winning at cards to be smug about it anymore. But, his prize was pretty important to him. "So, tell me about de first kiss, if dere ever was one."

Rogue stared at him for a few seconds. '_A deal's a deal.'_

"Once, ah kissed him an' he was in a coma for three months. That's all there is to it."

Remy looked thoughtful for a few seconds. "Musta been one hell o' a kiss, cherie."

She drew her knees up to her chin and hugged herself around them. "Ah don't really remember it much."

"Sure y' don'." He said condescendingly. "Every fille remembers dere first kiss."

"Well, ah just wanted ta forget mine. Plus, who wants ta think about somethin' that they'll never be able ta have again anyway?"

Straight away, she knew she'd said too much.

"Y' never know what de future may bring, chere. Y' might well be able t' touch someone again."

Rogue snorted a little. "That's your wishful thinking, naht mahne."

"Are y' sayin' dat ah'd have a chance if it weren't for dem powers."

Rogue looked at him with a sincere expression. She uncoiled and crawled slowly up to his position on the bed. Again, inches away from his lips and staring straight into his eyes.

She said slowly and seductively, "Naht in your wildest dreams, Cajun," and pushed him straight off the bed.

He jumped straight up to his feet and put his hands on his hips. "Dat's very impolite cherie, 'specially seeing as y'r sittin' on Remy's bed." He made a good point but Rogue wouldn't admit that. She stood up with one hip popped out and a hand on it. His gaze drifted all over her body.

"Ah'm up here, swamp rat."

"Remy knows, river rat."

Rogue's eyes narrowed. "What did ya just call meh?"

"Wha'?" Remy asked innocently. "Remy t'ought pet names were becoming a running t'eme."

Rogue just looked down and shook her head.

"Remy's up here chere. Geez, if y' were curious y' jus' had t' say."

He wrapped a hand around her waist and pulled her close to him so her hips were right on his thighs.

She was speechless for a few seconds but recovered quickly. '_So, that's his game.'_

She ran her hands up to his shoulders and glided them down his covered arms. She felt his heart beat faster and her hands stopped at his wrists. In a flash she had twisted them and pushed him into the hallway. She was still furious about his advance and leapt to give him a roundhouse kick but he caught her ankle and she dropped to the floor.

He bent over her and pinned her arms to her sides then sat on her stomach with his knees taking over for his arms and keeping hers pinned.

She wouldn't stop kicking and yelled at him. "What the fuck do ya think ya're doin', Cajun?"

"Remy has t' defend himself cherie." He was smirking. Enjoying his little power trip. He bent further over her and put his hands by her shoulders on the ground. "Are y' gonna b' good? Remy don' wan' his cherie t' b' too mad wit' him."

She drew her feet up to his upper arms and flipped him straight over to her side, quickly scrambling over to sit on his stomach and pin his arms above his head.


	5. Two of a Kind, part 2

"Ah wouldn' make a habit of underestimating the Rogue if ah were ya, Cajun."

Remy ignored her warning and grinned happily. "I have t' say, cherie, I t'ink I'm enjoyin' gettin' my ass kicked a little too much."

"Ahem." Someone coughed.

The pair both turned their heads to look at the top of the stairs where the other five Acolytes all stood watching and trying their best not to laugh hysterically.

Rogue racked her brains looking for an appropriate explanation.

"Ah…" she began.

"Je suis desole, boss. De fille jus' can' keep her hands off moi." Remy said, putting on a very sincere voice. Rogue was scared they'd actually believe him.

"Shut up, swamp rat." She looked at him in utter distaste and then stood straight up ignoring Remy's raised hand looking for help up.

She sighed deeply and looked at Erik's smiling face.

"I'd leave the girl alone if I were you Gambit. I'd back her in a fight." Erik told his Acolyte.

Rogue smiled with her arms folded across her chest.

Gambit just smirked at Rogue's back.

Erik carried on talking to them. "There's a meeting in the lounge downstairs. If you two would be so kind as to join us. I have a mission."

Rogue couldn't help but smile even brighter. There hadn't been any action since she'd been there and she was definitely now in the mood for a fight.

She followed the group downstairs eagerly. When they reached the lounge she stood by the window in the corner.

"Well," Erik started, "I only need three volunteers so anyone who's not interested can leave."

Sabertooth and Mastermind left immediately. When Colossus saw that Pyro, Gambit and Rogue all wanted to stay, he left too. Erik turned to the remaining three.

"Perfect." He said.

* * *

Rogue, Gambit and Pyro were all sat crouched low on the high wall surrounding the mansion.

The mission was simple, in manner of speaking. Well, in fact, with the defences this mansion had, it was pretty difficult, but Rogue was definitely in the mood for a challenge.

They wouldn't be detected this early. The two psychics, Jean Grey, red-head from the mall, and Charles Xavier were out at some kind of conference in the city. This was the perfect opportunity for them. The only person who proposed a real threat of detection was a man by the name of Logan, or 'Wolverine'. The guy had a metal, adamantium, throughout his skeletons, had claws, could heal wounds at an extremely accelerated rate and had a good nose for intruders.

Rogue was supposed to deal with him, if there was any problems.

Pyro; the distraction. At the right time. Gambit would kinetically charge a card and let it give off a bit of a bang when Pyro was supposed to start firing up.

Gambit; the thief. What else? There was something in the lab that Magneto wanted. REALLY wanted. They don't know what it is which pissed Rogue off slightly but they need to get it.

Rogue; the manpower. Anyone got in their way. A few punches or a quick touch in Wolverine's case and they'd be on the floor unable to cause problems.

Pyro stayed crouched on the wall while Gambit led Rogue up to the mansion so they wouldn't be detected by a) cameras, and b) lasers!

They got to the side of the building with ease. Remy turned to his team mate.

"Can y' get us up dere, chere?"

Rogue growled slightly at the name but complied. She held on to his waist and ignored the smirk he expressed. She flew them up to the roof in no time and let go of him as soon as possible.

"Okay, we have t' b' very quick." The card he held in his hand began glowing pink. It was almost hypnotic. Gambit waved a hand in front of her face and she snapped out of it. A smirk was permanently planted on his lips now that he'd managed to put her in a trance. Definitely an achievement.

"Just do it." She told him.

"Y'r de boss." He threw the card in the air towards the garden and ran toward the door on the roof with Rogue following closely behind. They ran silently down a few steps to an empty hallway and Remy opened the second door on the right and slipped inside with Rogue. They heard a loud explosion and waited for the footsteps in the hallway just outside to leave.

"How'd ya know this room was empty?" Rogue asked quietly.

"Dis is Jean's room."

She almost admired his professionalism.

The hallway went quiet and the pair opened the door softly and started running again until they reached the end of it. Remy looked round the corner and let out a breath in relief. They were right by the staircase facing the front door. It was clear. Everyone was outside watching Pyro's show.

They both ran side by side to the opposite hallway. There was an elevator on the left and Remy pressed the call button.

The doors opened and a guy in a red visor stared straight at them. "You," he said.

Rogue threw a single punch and knocked him out cold. They got in the elevator with him and Remy pressed the button for the basement.

Remy grinned at Rogue. "Nicely done, cherie."

She couldn't help smirking.

They got to the bottom floor and sent one-eye back up. Rogue stood outside of the laboratory while Remy went inside to take the 'whatever it was'.

Rogue froze as she heard footsteps about to turn the corner. She walked further towards the footsteps and further away from the lab. She couldn't afford failure now. She knew this was important. She just didn't know why.

A medium-built man turned the corner. He looked very muscular and strong though. He was wearing a leather jacket and a cigar was poking out of the top pocket. He didn't look surprised to see her. He just walked straight towards her.

"Rogue, right?" He said.

"Wolverine, raght?" She replied.

"So, what kind of a name's Rogue?"

"What kind of a name's Wolverine?"

"The name's Logan."

His courtesy, if he was capable of the thing, was met with silence.

"What do you want, kid?" He asked her.

"Figured ah'd check out the place that's got Magneto all hot and bothered."

"I know there's more to it than that." He said simply.

They stood facing each other for a few moments in silence.

"Why haven't ya made a move, Logan?" She asked him.

"I don't want to hurt a little girl."

Rogue snorted. "Ya can't hurt me sugah, ah'm invulnerable."

Now the wolf man snorted. "And I've heard that one before."

"Believe meh, ah'm a little different to what you've seen befo'."

"I guess that means I've seen it all now. Why haven't you made a move, Rogue?"

"Ya don't seem lahke much o' a threat."

He laughed. Not condescendingly, which she expected. Just a normal laugh. It took away his harsher features for just a second.

"Ah don't know what's so funny, sugah."

"What are you protecting Rogue?" He looked past her at the lab door. He took a step forward. Rogue stood up straight, totally blocking his path. "I don't wanna hurt you, kid."

"Ah don't wanna particularly hurt ya either, but ah'll do what ah hafta do."

He threw a punch at her head, aimed to knock her out, a mercy punch. Rogue was insulted. She dodged his fist.

"Pathetic, an' hear ah was thinking' ya were the biggest threat."

She threw about half a dozen punches herself, one after the other, which Logan dodged without so much as breaking a sweat.

"You're not a half bad fighter, kid." He complimented.

"Ya pick this stuff up." She told him.

He dropped to the floor to kick her legs from under her but she jumped over his leg and kicked him in the stomach. He slid a few feet away.

The lab door opened behind Rogue. Gambit walked out with some kind of circular metal casing which he slipped into one of the deepest pockets of his trench coat.

Logan jumped to his feet and saw him. "Gumbo," he growled.

SNIKT!

His claws slid suddenly out of his knuckles and he launched himself towards Gambit.

SNIKT!

The claws were retracted as Logan realised what he had done.

Rogue had jumped in the way, blocking Logan's path and his claws had gone straight through her chest.

"ROGUE!" Gambit yelled and ran up to her waist to hold her up.

Rogue was panicking. She saw it coming but she still did it. Her breathing was getting heavier. The pain was excruciating. She racked her brains for a solution.

Logan a.k.a Wolverine: heightened senses, adamantium skeleton with retractable claws, accelerated heal-

That was it, how could she have been so stupid?

She yanked off her right glove and reached up to Logan to touch his cheek. The man was so stunned by his own actions that he didn't even notice.

Remy did. He saw the veins through the wolf-man's skin. He saw him gasp and croak. He could only describe it as watching a person being sucked up. Like into some kind of a black hole but personified.

Rogue let go and let Logan fall to the ground limp. She made sure she didn't hold on long enough to kill him and then turned round to face Remy.

He saw her wounds completely healed. Like nothing had ever happened. Apart from the six holes in her shirt and the unconscious man lying on the floor.

She saw the mid-section of the torso of his suit covered in blood; her blood. She was glad she hadn't ruined his trench coat. He had held her too close for his coat to get in the way.

"Let's go." Rogue said, snapping Remy out of his momentary shock.

They ran back to the elevator, the doors opened with one-eye, now conscious. He looked prepared but Rogue definitely couldn't afford failure after all that.

She ducked out of the way of his beam of red light and Gambit punched him straight in the mouth. The shock made one-eye stop trying to burn a hole into Rogue and then Gambit punched him in the side of the head, once again, knocking him out cold.

The pair stepped into the elevator and on the way up, Rogue couldn't resist a jibe.

"Funny how ah could knock him out with one punch and ya had ta try twice."

Remy smirked and opened his mouth to say something but the doors opened, forcing him to concentrate on the task at hand.

The hallway and foyer were empty, thankfully, so they ran straight up to the large staircase and back to the opposite corridor where they came from. A door on their left opened and a young boy, no older than ten, came out. He stared straight at the two.

Rogue bent over to him and put a finger on his lips.

"Sssshh."

The boy nodded and walked back into his room whilst the two intruders walked up the steps to the roof and shut the door behind them once they were up there.

Remy walked over close to the roof's edge. "Y' really got some kind o' power o'er men, y' know."

"Ah know." She agreed.

Remy smirked again. "Pyro's gone but dere's still a few people out front. We'll wait till dey disappear, okay, cherie?"

Rogue nodded in agreement.

The two of them sat side by side next to the raised roof edge.

Remy opened his mouth to speak and then closed it again. After about the fourth time of doing this, Rogue started to get annoyed.

"Look, if ya wanna say somethin', jus' say it cause that gol'fish impression is gettin' on mah nerves."

"Why'd y' do it Rogue?" Remy asked her sincerely.

"Do what?" She asked, but knowing exactly what he meant.

"Don' play dumb, y' know wha', why did y' save Remy's life?"

"Ah figured ya maght come in useful fo' gettin' us outta here." She stated.

Remy stared hard at her face. She had opened up to him by saving him but she wasn't prepared to say why she did it. He didn't blame her. It'd only been ten days since she'd been an Acolyte and in that time he had constantly flirted with her and hadn't tried to talk to her properly. Tonight was the first time he had called her by her name.

He liked her. Genuinely liked her. She made him laugh and she reminded him a little of himself. She ignored his advances, she was strong and independent. To meet a woman genuinely like that is a rare treat for him. He hadn't noticed how much he liked her before. When he first saw her that early morning she was just another girl. Now, she was something much more.

She wasn't an open book like all the other girls he'd known. She was different. He'd never wanted to know so much about a woman.

Rogue turned her head a little and caught him looking at her. He smiled. Not a smirk or a grin. A smile. God, she loved that smile.

She shook her head to stop the thought developing.

She knew that she had given Remy a hard time. Yes, he was an arrogant flirt, a swamp rat and extremely annoying but they laughed together. They argued and fought together too but every so often one of his comments would really entertain her.

She'd been having such a good time with the Acolytes. She knew to treasure good times because with her, they were always very few and very far between.

It's not like she liked him in **that **way. St. John made her laugh too. Hanging out with Piotr, John and Remy was one of the main reasons for her choosing not to move on.

She wanted to give him a break. To let him know that she didn't totally despise him. That she even considered him to be…dare she think it?…a friend. But every time her mouth opened to tell him so, the wrenching feeling in her gut made her shut it again.

He noticed. "Got somet'in' t' say, Rogue?"

He called her by her name again.

"Ya wanna know why ah saved ya befo'?" Remy's eyebrows raised. "Ah did it cause ya're mah friend and ah don' want ya dead."

She pulled her knees up to her chest and stared at her feet. She sensed movement beside her. Her eyes moved towards the sight of Remy rifling through the pockets of his trench coat. And there were many.

He finally pulled something out of his coat. His cards. He shuffled through them and pulled out a card and handed it to Rogue.

The Queen of Hearts.

"What's this supposed ta be?" She asked him.

"The queen of hearts," he told her.

She looked at him warily. "Ah know what it is, what's it supposed ta mean?"

"I always save 'er fo' last, she's Remy's lucky lady." He said proudly.

Rogue just stared at him. "So why are ya givin' her ta meh?"

He shrugged. "Ah guess y' were Remy's lucky lady tonight, cherie."

She looked at the card and smiled. She slid it into the back pocket of her dull leather pants.

She looked back at Remy then got into a crouching position, facing the roof's edge. She stuck her head over the raised ledge. She sat back down. "Coast is clear, we should go."

They sprinted to the side of the building and Rogue put her hands around Remy's waist again to fly them down, again ignoring his satisfied smirk.

They manoeuvred out of the way of the cameras and lasers and launched over the wall setting off back to the dome.

Three quarters of a mile west of the mansion they stopped running and started down the back roads.

"Remy's curious chere." Gambit said.

"About what?" she asked.

"What y'r relations are wit' de femme dey call Mystique."

Rogue swallowed hard. "Does it matter?" She asked, well, more pleading than asking.

"Tell me dat, Rogue, and Remy will answer any question y' have fo' him."

That seemed fair.

"She's mah mother. How did ya end up as a thief?"

Remy was silent for a moment, trying to process the information. Did Magneto know about this?

"My adopted father, Jean Luc, is de head o' de guild o' t'ieves in N'awleans. Why did y' run from Mystique?"

Rogue hesitated.

Remy could see the struggle in her eyes. He decided to drop it. He could always find out this stuff another time. He wasn't exactly wanting to divulge the story of his life either. What would he achieve by pushing her to talk about something she obviously wanted to forget? He'd probably only scare her away.

He could see that him and Rogue had both drawn the short straw when it came to life.

They were two of a kind.

* * *

**Delicious Romy-ness! I haven't got time to do some proper shout-outs but thanks to everyone who reviewed. You give me the strength to carry on! salutes**

**Oooooo, new reviewers. Much love to 'TheOneAndOnlyRogue', 'Nettlez' and 'lightdarkangel124'.**

Ok, I'm sorry guys, I thought I'd given you the whole of this chapter, I don't know what's wrong with this thing, but it's here now and bear with me for the next chapter cos I'm going to FLORIDA on my holidays so it could be a while before I update. Anywho, hope you enjoyed the chapter.


End file.
